Golden Drops
by Maya Kaminaga
Summary: Beberapa waktu lalu, untuk pertama kalinya Oz melihat 'Salju Emas'. Pada hari itu Oscar Vessalius membawa; Oz, Ada dan Gilbert keluar Mansion untuk mengunjungi para petani di Pedesaan, disinilah mereka menyaksikan pemandangan yang menakjubkan. Pemandangan yang sungguh mempesona sebelum mereka bermandikan cahaya keemasan [Remake: Pandora Hearts Caucus Race Volume 1]/ RnR Please :D


_**Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**_

 _ **Inspirated by :**_ _ **Pandora Hearts ~Caucus Race~ Volume 1**_

 _Tittle :_ _Golden Drops_

 _Genre : Friendship, Romance_

 _Rating : T_

 _Summary:_ _Beberapa waktu yang lalu, untuk pertama kalinya Oz melihat 'salju emas'. Pada hari itu Oscar Vessalius membawa Oz, Ada dan Gilbert keluar Mansion untuk mengujungi para petani di pedesaan, dan di sinilah mereka menyaksikan pemandangan yang menakjubkan, pemandangan yang sungguh mempesona sebelum mereka bermandikan cahaya keemasan._

 _ **Warning! : bit OOC, semi-canon, typo, miss typo dan kekurangan lainnya.**_

 _ **Enjoy and Hope You Like It!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **OneShot**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hari pertama, 11:00 a.m**_

Oz sedang tidur di kamarnya ketika Alice merangkak. Alice menyadari bahwa Oz masih tertidur dan tersenyum pada awalnya, tetapi senyuman itu segera berubah menjadi sebuah seringai. Alice melompat-lompat di tempat tidur Oz, menindih tubuhnya dan terus memanggil nama Oz.

Sebelum Alice membantingnya ke bawah dalam sebuah serangan cepat, Oz terbangun karena ia merasakan pergeseran tekanan dari gerakan Alice dan berguling untuk menghindari serangan tiba-tiba itu meskipun ia jatuh dari tempat tidur dan memukul bagian belakang kepalanya di lantai sebagai hasilnya. Oz mengerang kesakitan dan Alice menerima ini sebagai sebuah kemenangan, meskipun dia telah kalah. Oz bangkit dan tersenyum.

" _Good Morning, Alice."_

"Ini sudah siang dan seharusnya kau mengatakan _'Good Mornafternoon'_ sebagai gantinya!"

"Bukan _'good mornafternoon'_ Alice, tetapi _good afternoon."_

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau hebat juga bisa menghindari seranganku tepat pada waktunya."

"Jadi, kenapa mendadak kau mencoba untuk membunuhku?" tanya Oz.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya karena telah menjadi seorang pemalas!"

Alice kemudian tertawa penuh kemenangan. "Kau kan pelayanku, jadi seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku karena aku telah datang untuk membangunkanmu!"

" _Ariagatou, demo sa_ ~ lain kali jika kau ingin membangunkanku, kau cukup lakukan apa yang sering dilakukan Gil!"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Alice sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

" _Just shake me gently to wake me up next time!"_

" _Geez!_ Tidak ada seorang pun yang lebih lembut daripada aku!"

Oz hanya tertawa. Ia senang karena Alice terlihat energik seperti biasanya. _"Genki da ne, omae wa."_

"Uwaah! Kau benar-benar pelayanku yang paling hebat. Kau sangat jeli bisa menyadari kalau aku sedang dalam suasana hati yang baik. Kau tahu, sekarang aku sudah semakin kuat."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Alice?" tanya Oz, merasa bingung dengan apa yang Alice katakan.

"Aku merasa sangat panas ketika bangun pagi tadi. Nampaknya aku telah mengakuisisi beberapa jenis kekuatan misterius. Aku merasa melayang sehingga ku pikir aku bisa terbang."

Tiba-tiba pandangan mata Alice terlihat kosong. Alice merasa kepalanya mulai sakit setelah itu. Alice kemudian mulai batuk-batuk dan bersin lalu dia tertawa bangga. "Ini pasti efek dari kekuatan baru itu."

Oz setelah melihat hal tersebut mengatakan kepada Alice untuk tidak bergerak, sebelum perlahan meletakkan tangannya di dahi Alice. Ekpresi Oz berubah. Dia terlihat cemas sekaligus merasa bersalah dalam waktu bersamaan.

Alice menjadi khawatir. Ia mundur dan bertanya apa yang Oz lakukan, tapi Oz hanya mengatakan kepadanya untuk tidak bergerak. Setelah merasakan suhu tubuh Alice, Oz menatap kedua mata violet Alice.

"Ini gejala flu dan kau juga demam."

Alice tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Oz. Ia juga heran mengapa Oz terlihat khawatir. Apakah apa yang dikatakan Oz itu adalah sesuatu yang buruk?

" _I'm so sorry, Alice!"_ gumam Oz.

.

.

 _ **12:00 p.m**_

Gilbert sedang berpikir betapa anehnya untuk seorang _Chain_ terserang pilek dan demam. Cuaca tenang dan sejuk saat Gilbert duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidur Oz. Gil tampak khawatir pada saat tatapan matanya tertuju ke arah tempat tidur, Alice terlihat sakit. Alice, yang dipaksa untuk tinggal di tempat tidur karena demamnya cemberut meskipun lemah. Gil bertanya-tanya bagaimana hal seperti ini bisa terjadi dan tidak dapat menahan diri lebih lama lagi.

" _Baka Usagi,_ bagaimana bisa kau terserang flu?!"

"Apa yang kau katakan, _Wakame Atama?"_ sahut Alice karena merasa tidak terima dikatai kelinci bodoh oleh Gil. Ia langsung mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk dan melemparkan handuk basah dari dahinya.

"Aku tidak merasa sedih atau khawatir sama sekali. Aku hanya bingung oleh fakta bahwa kau yang hanya seekor _Chain_ bisa terserang deman?" balas Gilbert.

Alice yang telah dipaksa untuk memakai piyama Oz tumbuh lebih dan lebih marah karena dia berpikir tentang apa yang dikatakan Gilbert. Dia melompat dari tempat tidur dan berteriak pada Gilbert.

"Berani sekali kau mengolok-olok diriku _, Seawed Head!"_

Alice mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan mengeluarkan geraman rendah. Gilbert kemudian mengatakan pada Alice untuk melupakan perkataannya tadi. Ia mengatakan bahwa Alice adalah pasien dan dia harus berbaring dan tidur.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah menghargai aku? Apa kau masih marah karena aku telah membuat tuan mu mengikat kontrak denganku? Kau takut tubuhnya akan hancur karena aku? Kau—"

Alice terus berteriak, tapi sebelum ia bisa melanjutkan perkataannya ia langsung ambruk karena kondisi tubuhnya sedang tidak memungkinkan untuk melawan Gilbert.

Gilbert sekali lagi mengatakan dengan frustasi kepada Alice untuk beristirahat. Ia mendesah sementara ia menutupi tubuh Alice dengan selimut. Ia kemudian mengambil handuk basah yang tadi dibuang Alice. Menemukan bahwa itu sudah hangat, ia merendam handuk basah tersebut ke dalam sebuah baskom yang telah diisi dengan air dingin, lalu diperas kering. Gilbert kemudian teringat sebuah insiden yang terjadi belum lama ini.

Ia baru saja akan memasuki kamar Oz ketika ia berpapasan dengan Oz yang baru saja meninggalkan ruangan. Oz mengatakan kepadanya tentang penyakit Alice. Melihat wajah Oz yang terlihat pucat, Gilbert kemudian mengatakan untuk menyerahkan Alice padanya. Ia berkata pada Oz, biar dia saja yang merawat Alice. Oz setuju dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak membiarkan Alice pergi kemana pun. Ia mengatakan bahwa dia akan mendapatkan Alice sesuatu untuk dimakan dan obat-obatan, kemudian segera meninggalkan Gilbert.

Gilbert bertanya-tanya, apakah obat manusia akan efektif untuk _Chain_ dan kemudian berpikir tentang bagaimana Oz tampak begitu antusias, sementara ia menempatkan handuk dingin di dahi Alice. Wajah Alice berubah merah karena demam tapi menunjukkan ekspresi nyaman. Alice terbatuk dua kali dan Gilbert berpikir untuk dirinya sendiri betapa gadis itu tampak menggemaskan.

Alice kemudian menggigit jari kelingkingnya cukup keras sehingga menimbulkan suara. Itu terjadi begitu cepat, Gilbert sampai lupa untuk berteriak kesakitan. Gilbert berteriak pada Alice untuk membiarkannya pergi sementara memukul lengannya panik tapi Alice tetap bersikukuh. Gilbert baru saja hendak meninju Alice ketika pintu kamar terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Oz yang nampak terkejut.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?"

Alice langsung melepaskan jari Gil. Oz mengenakan celemek dengan gambar anak ayam berwarna kuning dan membawa nampan perak yang berisi semangkuk bubur gandum dicampur dengan pisang yang dia buat sendiri. Gilbert menatap _shock_ pada apron yang dikenakan Oz.

Oz yang awalnya nampak bingung cepat mengerti dan langsung bertanya pada Gilbert. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Kau mau mengejek dan menertawakanku? Mau bagaimana lagi, di dapur hanya ada apron seperti ini!"

"Itu terlihat bagus dan cocok untukmu."

"Apa kau bilang?" teriak Oz marah.

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku hanya becanda!" sanggah Gilbert cepat untuk menahan amarah Oz. Namun dalam hati Gilbert berpikir tentang bagaimana Oz terlihat sangat imut dengan celemek itu.

Tiba-tiba Gilbert menyadari sesuatu dan wajahnya langsung berubah pucat. "Apakah kau yang memasak bubur itu?"

Gilbert kemudian teringat saat dulu ia pernah dipaksa untuk memakan masakan Oz dan itu tidak berakhir dengan baik, karena sebagai akibatnya dia langsung terkena diare selama dua hari. Namun Oz merasa percaya diri, yakin bahwa kali ini masakannya enak. Ia meyakinkan Gilbert bahwa sebelumnya ia telah berkonsultasi dengan koki.

"Um, baunya enak! Apakah di dalamnya ada daging?" komentar Alice.

"Tidak ada!" jawab Oz.

"Benar-benar tidak ada daging?"

"Tentu saja tidak ada."

Setelah Alice bertanya beberapa kali dan menerima jawaban yang sama, Alice jatuh ke belakang dalam kekecewaan. Oz mencoba menjelaskan tapi hal itu tidak didengar oleh Alice. Alice tak peduli dan tetap bersikeras kalau ia ingin makan daging.

"Kau tidak bisa memakan makanan seperti itu kalau sedang sakit, Alice, karena daging itu susah dicerna. Tenggorakanmu malah akan sakit dan terasa terbakar kalau memaksa makanan berlemak."

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku mau daging! Daging! Daging!"

Gilbert terus memerhatikan reaksi Alice, khawatir bahwa _Chain_ itu mungkin akan kehilangan kontrol dan melukai Oz, tetapi Alice tampak normal dan setengah tertekan sehingga dia menurunkan penjagaannya.

Oz kemudian duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidur, menggunakan sendok perak untuk meraup beberapa bubur dan meniup bubur tersebut.

" _Alice, says 'a-h'...!"_ kata Oz.

Alice menurut. Ia membuka mulutnya. Oz tersenyum kemudian perlahan-lahan menyuapi Alice bubur, tangannya yang lain memegang serbet untuk mencegah bubur itu tumpah atau dimuntahkan sendiri oleh Alice. Oz pikir Alice sangat manis dan ia menikmati _moment_ langka ini.

Menyaksikan keduanya yang tampak mesra merupakan pukulan besar untuk Gilbert dan dia tidak dapat menahan perasaan dan emosinya lebih lama lagi.

" _Stop!"_

"Eh? Kenapa Gil?"

"Oz kau tidak perlu melakukan hal itu! Biar aku saja yang melakukannya untuk menggantikanmu?"

"Heh?"

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau Raven yang menyuapiku! Tidak mau!" tolak Alice dengan tegas.

"Kau dengar itu, kan, Gil?" tegas Oz menolak tawaran Gilbert.

Gilbert akhirnya menyerah dan Oz terus menyuapi Alice dengan gembira. Oz kemudian kembali berbalik pada Gilbert. "Jadi, mengapa sebelumnya kau datang ke kamarku?"

"Break dan Lady Sharon mempunyai tugas penting untuk kita. Mereka memintaku untuk memanggil kalian dan menghadari rapat."

"Tugas untuk menghentikan kontraktor illegal lagi? Tolong katakan pada Break kalau saat ini aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu!"

"Jadi kau lebih mementingkan 'si kelinci bodoh' itu daripada pekerjaan kita sebagai Staf Pandora?"

"Bukan begitu, Gil! Lagipula, kondisi Alice tidak memungkinkan untuk saat ini."

Gilbert pun melirik Alice sinis, kemudian langsung meninggalkan ruangan.

"Ada apa dengannya?" gumam Oz bingung. Ia kemudian tersenyum pada Alice dan kembali menyuapinya.

.

 _ **01:00 p.m**_

Disebuah ruangan dalam Markas Pandora, Gilbert, Break dan Sharon sedang rapat. Gilbert bersandar di dinding, mendengarkan Sharon saat berbicara. Ia sebelumnya telah pergi ke kamar Oz atas nama Sharon, mengundangnya untuk menghadiri pertemuan. Bagi Oz dan Gilbert, hal seperti ini merupakan kegiatan yang sering diselenggarakan oleh Pandora tetapi jarang dihadiri oleh mereka berdua. Sharon berharap bahwa mereka setidaknya akan menghadiri pertemuan ini, meskipun Oz menolak karena ia tidak memiliki cukup waktu hari ini. Gilbert yang sebenarnya tidak benar-benar tertarik di dalamnya berpikir itu akan menjadi kasar dan tidak sopan jika tidak satupun dari mereka yang menghadiri rapat tersebut, sehingga ia pergi untuk mewakili tempat Oz.

Pikirannya melayang ke hubungan Oz dengan Alice dan pikirannya sendiri tentang dia. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah ia benar-benar merasa cemburu kepada Alice. Ia kemudian berpikir tentang gambar anak ayam di apron Oz dan seberapa baik Oz tampak dalam pakaian normal.

Sharon menyadari bahwa Gilbert tidak memberi perhatian dan mencoba memanggilnya, tapi tidak berhasil. Break menghampiri Gilbert dan sengaja berteriak di telinganya, membawa Gilbert kembali ke kenyataan. Gilbert menatap Break yang hanya menunjuk ke arah Sharon yang tengah tersenyum. Senyuman manis Sharon membuat Gilbert merinding. Ia merasa dingin sampai ke tulang. Yakin bahwa sebentar lagi nona muda itu akan memukulnya dengan _harisen,_ seperti yang sering gadis itu lakukan pada Break.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu, _Raven?_ " tanya Sharon masih dengan senyuman manisnya dengan salah satu tangannya yang sudah memegang _harisen._

" _Eh? Ano… Sharon-sama… Etto…"_ ujar Gilbert tergagap.

Sharon terus tersenyum seolah menekan Gilbert lebih lanjut, sampai akhirnya Gilbert menyerah dan menceritakan kepada mereka berdua segala sesuatu yang terus membuatnya kepikiran. Ketika ia selesai, baik Sharon dan Break berdiri di sana, bingung.

"Oh, rupanya kau cemburu pada Alice _-chan?"_ goda Sharon.

"Tidak!" sanggah Gilbert dengan wajah memerah.

"Ah, sudah kuduga. Kesetian mu pada Oz-kun itu tidak normal. Iya, kan Emily?" lanjut Break yang kemudian melirik boneka kesayangannya, lalu mengubah suaranya— berlagak seolah boneka di pundaknya itu yang sedang berbicara.

"Haha… _Raven_ pasti sedang jatuh cinta."

"Sudah kubilang tidak! Jangan berpikir yang bukan-bukan, kalian berdua!"

Mereka terus menggoda Gilbert dan hal tersebut membuat wajah Gilbert lebih memerah dari sebelumnya, entah karena dia marah atau merasa malu. Ketika godaan Break dan Sharon akhirnya berakhir, Break bertanya-tanya tentang keanehan tersebut.

"Sepengatahuanku seekor _Chain_ tidak mungkin terserang penyakit, virus, atau semacamnya. Nampaknya benar-benar ada keanehan yang melekat pada diri _Chain_ misterius itu. Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat seekor _Chain_ yang bentuknya seperti gadis manusia dan sekarang—"

Break kemudian tersadar lalu menatap Gilbert. "Apa yang Oz _-kun_ lakukan?"

"Dia terlihat sangat energik."

"Apakah kau yakin _Raven?_ Bukankah Oz _-sama_ itu paling pintar menyembunyikan emosinya?" sambung Sharon.

Mendengar perkataan Sharon, Gilbert menatap tangannya dan kemudian mulai secara acak membuka sarung tangannya dan menutupnya berulang kali. Break diam-diam mengamati tindakan Gilbert tetapi tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Gilbert mendesah. Ia teringat bahwa sebelumnya wajah Oz nampak pucat. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan memori lama berkelebat dalam benaknya. Ia menggumamkan "salju emas" sebelum meninggalkan kantor.

" _Raven!"_

Mengabaikan panggilan Sharon, Gilbert berjalan cepat ke kamar Oz. Ketika ia sampai di depan ruangan, ia memanggil Oz sambil mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut, memanggil nama Oz sekali lagi sebelum memasuki ruangan.

.

 _ **1.30 p.m**_

Alice berbaring di tempat tidur, mengerang kesakitan. Oz yang khawatir berdiri di sampingnya, memanggil namanya.

"Alice, kau kenapa? Alice!"

Gilbert yang baru saja masuk bertanya apa yang telah terjadi, meskipun Oz sendiri tidak tahu. Alice sedang mengalami kejang dan menendang selimutnya berulang kali sambil terus merintih kesakitan, sementara tangannya erat meremas tangan Oz. Gilbert maupun Oz tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan Alice atau apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

Alice kemudian mengeluarkan teriakan keras sebelum jatuh lemas. Dia kemudian meletuskan bersin dan "Alice kecil" mulai bermunculan, ratusan dari mereka. Tentara "Alice kecil" menyerbu kamar Oz. Mereka semua seukuran peri-peri dalam cerita dongeng. Mereka mengeluarkan nyanyian tentang daging. Oz berdiri terpaku di sana, nampak bingung dan Gilbert bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi, meskipun Oz tidak tahu. Dalam frustrasi, Gilbert mengigit lidahnya. Ia langsung fokus pada semua Alice kecil.

Untuk sementara, gerombolan Alice kecil hanya menatap Gilbert tapi setelah beberapa saat mereka mulai berceloteh satu sama lain, bertanya-tanya apa yang harus mereka lakukan dengan dia. Gilbert berteriak marah pada mereka, ia mundur beberapa langkah.

Menyeringai jahat, Alice kecil mulai menyerbu Gilbert dan terus menyerangnya dari segala arah. Ketika mereka selesai dengan Gilbert, pasukan Alice kecil yang tersisa meninggalkan kamar Oz dan berlarian di koridor, meninggalkan Oz yang tak berdaya, Gilbert yang tidak sadarkan diri dan Alice yang terbaring lemah.

Ketika Oz akhirnya pulih dari rasa _shock,_ ia berlari ke arah Gilbert dan memeriksa kondisinya. Setelah memastikan bahwa Gilbert tidak dalam bahaya, Oz berpaling ke arah Alice dan meneriakan namanya.

"ALICE!"

Alice mencoba untuk duduk tegak tetapi tidak bisa dan jatuh ke belakang. Oz menyuruhnya untuk tidak bergerak dan berusaha menghiburnya. Alice bergumam bahwa semua Alice kecil itu adalah kekuatannya. Dia mencoba duduk lagi tapi tidak bisa mengumpulkan energi. Tubuhnya terasa tidak bertenaga. Dia memohon kepada Oz untuk memulihkan kekuatannya, yang Oz setujui tanpa ragu-ragu. Alice kemudian mengatakan kepada Oz bahwa ia harus menghancurkan Alice-Alice kecil itu sebelum dirinya jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Melihat Alice dalam keadaan seperti itu membuat Oz sedih begitu dalam dan ia tahu bahwa ia harus segera menyelamatkan Alice. Oz mengatakan kepada Alice untuk menunggu dan dia berjalan menuju pintu dengan penuh tekad. Sebelum meninggalkan Alice, ia mengatakan kepada Gilbert bahwa ia menyesal dan ia pasti akan merawat luka-lukanya nanti setelah ia selesai dengan tugas saat ini.

"Bertahanlah Gil! Aku akan mengurusmu nanti."

Oz terus berlari melalui koridor panjang tersebut. Semakin jauh ia berlari nafasnya semakin tersengal-sengal. Ia melihat anggota Pandora tergeletak di lantai, mereka mungkin telah diserang oleh Alice kecil. Oz tentu saja merasa cemas dan ngeri, tapi untungnya mereka semua tidak terluka serius. Oz diam-diam meminta maaf kepada mereka sambil berjalan perlahan melewati tubuh mereka satu persatu. Dia berteori bahwa Alice kecil berbagi ciri-ciri yang sama seperti Alice yang asli, mereka semua kemungkinan besar akan pergi ke dapur utama. Oz pun meningkatkan kecepatan langkahnya.

 _._

 _ **2.00 p.m**_

Ketika Oz tiba di dapur utama, para koki yang bekerja sudah ditaklukkan oleh Alice kecil. Mereka telah menyuruh para koki untuk mempersiapkan hidangan daging dan siapa saja yang menolak perintahnya akan digigit tanpa ampun. Oz mengambil tutup panci dan sendok sup dan berjalan ke pasukan Alice kecil.

.

.

 _ **4.00 p.m**_

Oz, dengan bantuan dari para koki berhasil menghancurkan semua Alice kecil dengan peralatan dapur yang mereka bawa, kecuali satu. Ia menemukan Alice kecil tunggal bersembunyi di antara daun-daun pohon maple di perimeter luar _Pandora Headquarters._ Alice kecil yang satu ini jauh berbeda dengan Alice kecil lainnya dan memiliki kepribadian pemalu. Dia menangis, gemetar tak terkendali, dan memohon padanya untuk tidak menyakitinya. Oz tidak tega memaksa dirinya untuk menyakiti yang satu ini dan segera membuang sendok sup dan tutup panci yang dipegangnya. Ia kemudian memanjat pohon dan melihat sekeliling sebelum menemukan Alice kecil.

Alice kecil tersebut meringkuk, berusaha sangat keras untuk bersembunyi di bayang-bayang, jelas sangat ketakutan. Oz menegaskan dirinya sendiri betapa imut dan lucunya Alice yang terakhir ini dan mencoba memberinya kenyamanannya terbaik.

Setelah beberapa saat, Alice kecil menatap mata _green emerald_ Oz, _'benar-benar mata yang indah_ ' pikirnya, meskipun masih merasa tidak nyaman.

Oz tersenyum lembut, meminta Alice kecil untuk datang kepadanya sehingga mereka bisa turun bersama-sama.

"Ayo kemari, _Little Alic_ e _!_ Di sana berbahaya. Aku berjanji bahwa aku tidak akan memaksamu. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku akan memberimu waktu untuk kembali dengan sukarela ke dalam tubuh Alice."

Alice kecil akhirnya mengulurkan tangan dan memegang jari telunjuk Oz, yang menyebabkan mereka berdua tersenyum. Saat itulah Oz tiba-tiba merasa kekuatannya meninggalkan tubuhnya. Sebelum pingsan dan jatuh dari pohon, ia menggunakan kekuatan yang tersisa untuk menarik Alice kecil dekat dengan dadanya, ia tidak tega membiarkannya terluka. Sebelum Oz benar-benar jatuh tidak sadarkan diri, ia melihat salju emas dan mendengar suara akrab memanggil namanya.

.

.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 _Oz yang baru berusia dua belas tahun menatap pada padang gandum yang terbentang luas, mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menikmati bau sinar matahari di udara saat melakukannya. Dia, adiknya—Ada, pamannya—Oscar, dan Gilbert pergi berlibur satu hari untuk mengunjungi petani lokal selama musim panen. Setelah tiba di sana, Oscar harus membahas beberapa hal penting dengan para petani sehingga dia mengatakan pada Oz dan yang lainnya untuk bermain sendiri. Cuaca hari ini begitu cerah dan matahari siang bersinar terang di ladang gandum yang luas, sebagaimana ketiganya berlarian menyusuri setiap petak ladang._

 _Mereka berdiri di garis dan meneliti bidang besar dihadapan mereka. Oz yang jahil, seperti biasanya memutuskan untuk bermain lelucon pada Gilbert. Ia terus menjahili Gilbert, dan bersama-sama dengan Ada, mereka berlari menyusuri ladang sambil terus tertawa lepas, jauh berbeda dengan Gilbert yang masih marah dan terus mengejar mereka._

 _Oz dan Ada akhirnya berhenti untuk mengambil napas dan Gilbert berhasil menangkap keduanya. Saat itulah embusan angin bertiup di seluruh bidang dan mengirim biji-bijian gandum terbang ke atas udara. Saat mereka turun, biji-bijian gandum tersebut bersinar terang di bawah sinar matahari… terlihat seperti salju emas._

 _Oz, Gilbert dan Ada; ketiganya terdiam. Mereka nampak begitu kagum menyaksikan pemandangan yang menakjubkan tersebut, merasa seolah tengah dimandikan cahaya keemasan._

 _._

 _ **05:00 p.m**_

Oz terbangun dan merasakan tubuhnya bergoyang. Dia masih setengah sadar dan saat ia perlahan-lahan mengumpulkan pikirannya, ia bertanya-tanya di mana, kapan dan seperti apa situasi yang tengah terjadi. Melihat rambut hitam berantakan Gilbert di depannya, Oz menyadari bahwa ia sedang dibawa oleh Gilbert.

"Oz, apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Oz masih tidak mengerti bagaimana dia bisa sampai di sana.

"Gil, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kita akan kembali ke gedung utama."

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud! Kenapa kau menggendongku?"

"Kau terjatuh dari pohon maple. Apa kau lupa?"

Oz kemudian teringat peristiwa sebelumnya. Saat itu Gilbert memanggil namanya. Gilbert telah tiba di saat yang tepat, dan menyelamatkannya sebelum ia sempat menyentuh tanah.

"Berhentilah bersikap sembrono Oz! Mengapa kau selalu bersikap seperti itu? Mengapa kau tidak pernah memikirkan dirimu sendiri?"

" _Gomennasai,"_ Oz meminta maaf tetapi sesaat kemudian langsung berseru karena panik. "Gil, apa yang terjadi pada Alice kecil?"

"Dia menghilang."

Oz gelisah, ia menjambak rambut Gilbert. "Bagaimana itu mungkin? Aku yakin sudah menangkapnya! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya, Gil?"

" _Gomen._ Aku membentaknya, lalu ia melarikan diri."

"Apa?"

Oz berhenti menjambak rambut Gil. Akhirnya mereka mencapai bangunan utama, tapi Oz mulai menggeliat lagi.

"Turunkan aku! Cepat turunkan aku! Aku harus mencarinya!"

"Tidak akan pernah!"

"GIL!"

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan fakta bahwa kau sedang sakit?"

Pertanyaan Gilbert tersebut berhasil membungkam Oz. Setelah beberapa saat Oz bertanya kepadanya. "Kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan padamu? Kau itu masterku, bagaimana bisa kau menyembunyikan hal sepenting ini dariku?"

Oz tertegun dan setelah jeda singkat, ia pun mengaku pada Gilbert. " _Gomen._ Sebenarnya Alice sakit karena aku."

"Ceritakan padaku!" perintah Gilbert.

Oz mengangguk. Ia mulai bercerita bahwa malam sebelumnya, ia menerima sebuah novel yang sangat ingin ia baca dari Elliot. Oz sangat penasaran dengan serial terbaru _Holly Knight_ tersebut, sampai dia lupa menutup jendela. Ia terus membaca novel itu entah berapa lama… mungkin sekitar tiga jam, dan ketika ia merasa tubuhnya berubah menjadi sedingin es yang ia lakukan adalah dengan cepat merangkak ke bawah selimut, tetapi rupanya itu sudah terlambat. Ketika pagi datang, ia mulai menunjukkan gejala awal flu. Lalu, ketika ia menemukan bahwa Alice telah terkena flu dan demam, ia langsung menyadari bahwa hal itu mungkin terjadi karena berkaitan dengan kontrak mereka. Walau bagaimanapun _Chain_ biasanya tidak dapat terserang flu.

Gilbert akhirnya mengerti mengapa Oz begitu ingin mengurus Alice dan merawatnya.

"Kau selalu saja melakukan tindakan bodoh."

"Apa kau bilang? Aku hanya mengkhwatirkan Alice!"

" _Golden Snow,"_ gumam Gilbert. Oz membeku.

"Selama perjalanan waktu itu, kau juga menyembunyikan fakta bahwa kau terkena flu sekaligus demam dan kemudian ambruk di ladang gandum."

Pikiran Oz kembali melayang ke masa lalu. Ia tahu Ayahnya selalu membencinya tapi ia terbiasa untuk itu dari waktu ke waktu. Namun ia semakin bingung tentang betapa berbedanya perlakukan Zai terhadap dirinya dan terhadap Ada. Zai selalu memandang Ada dengan penuh kehangatan dan kasih sayang, tetapi kepadanya Ayahnya itu begitu dingin seolah tidak pernah peduli, membuatnya merasa benar-benar tidak diinginkan, membuatnya merasa terbuang. Zai bahkan selalu membatasi Ada untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengannya. Pamanya—Oscar, bersimpati pada penderitaan mereka. Ia tidak tahan melihat kedua kakak-beradik itu dipisahkan. Lalu, entah bagaimana Oscar berhasil memaksa Zai untuk membawa Oz, Ada, dan Gilbert bersama dengan dia pada pemeriksaan satu hari para petani.

Oz sebenarnya merasa tidak enak badan pada hari itu tetapi demi Ada, ia menyembunyikan penyakitnya dan tetap pergi. Ia bertindak normal selama seharian, tapi pada menjelang malam hari ia pingsan di ladang gandum. Gilbert masih anak-anak saat itu dan tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk membawanya, sehingga yang bisa dia lakukan hanya berteriak dan meminta bantuan.

Berbeda sekali dengan Gilbert saat ini. Gilbert yang sekarang sudah dewasa, ia telah berhasil mendeteksi penyakit Oz dan bahkan menyelamatkannya tepat waktu. Oz menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Gilbert, merasa begitu kelelahan secara fisik dan mental. Ia kemudian bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, mengapa dia berakhir seperti ini? Dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam, ia juga ingin tumbuh dewasa seperti Gilbert. Dengan begitu Elliot juga tidak akan pernah memanggilnya _'chibi'_ lagi.

"Gil, kau sudah dewasa sekarang."

"Tentu saja!" sahut Gilbert lantang. Oz hanya tertawa kecil kemudian terbatuk-batuk.

"Waktu itu, aku dan Nona Ada benar-benar khawatir. Kami sangat terkejut. Lalu, saat dokter Lawrence memeriksamu… dia bilang itu bukan hanya flu biasa. Menurutnya, kau juga mengidap penyakit asma. Hal itu benar-benar membuat kami berdua menangis. Aku sungguh meminta maaf karena saat itu tidak bisa menjaga dan melindungimu. Seharusnya aku menyadari kalau kau sakit, _Oz-bocchan."_

"Heh! Sudah lama sekali kau tidak memanggilku _'boc-chan'_. Aku- _*cough*… *cough*… gomen_."

"Jangan paksakan dirimu untuk terus berbicara!"

.

 _ **5.30 p.m**_

Gilbert membawa Oz kembali ke kamarnya di mana Alice sedang terbaring, tidur. Alice tampak lebih baik, tapi Oz yakin bahwa dia belum sepenuhnya pulih.

"Aku harus menemukan Alice yang terakhir! Tolong turunkan aku, Gil!" Oz berkata dengan lantang.

Sebelum Gilbert sempat menyangkal Oz, Alice kecil melompat keluar dari tempat tidur. Keduanya, baik Gilbert maupun Oz tidak menyangka bahwa mereka akan menemukan Alice kecil yang terakhir secepat ini, jadi mereka tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan atau katakan.

Alice kecil memandang Oz, lalu mengangguk dan berterima kasih karena sudah melindunginya. Dia mengatakan kepadanya bahwa ia telah memutuskan untuk kembali ke "aku" dan bahwa setelah ia kembali, Alice akan menjadi sehat lagi. Dia tersenyum sedih sebelum berkata "aku kembali", dan pada saat itu tubuhnya berubah menjadi bintik-bintik cahaya yang mulai menyatu ke dalam tubuh Alice. Ketika partikel terakhir telah memasuki tubuh Alice, dia terbangun.

Alice duduk dan hanya menatap Oz, masih belum sepenuhnya terjaga.

"Oz, maaf karena telah menyebabkan banyak masalah untukmu."

"Itu tidak benar Alice. Kau—" Oz tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya karena ia kembali terbatuk-batuk.

Oz merasa begitu kedinginan dan kepalanya terasa pusing. Mendadak ia jadi sesak nafas. Wajahnya terlihat jauh lebih pucat dari sebelumnya. Gilbert bahkan bisa merasakan kalau badan Oz menggigil.

"Aku melihat salju emas dalam mimpiku."

Oz tertegun untuk sesaat dan langsung meringis saat dadanya terasa sakit.

"Oz, apakah itu adalah kenanganmu?"

Oz tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Selain itu, ia merasa sesak nafas. Setiap tarikan nafasnya terasa menyakitkan.

"Alasan aku telah melihat hal itu mungkin karena kontrak kita. Dan kau tahu Oz… aku merasa senang sekali, karena senyum dan tawa mu di sana terlihat berbeda dari yang selama ini sering kau tunjukkan pada kami semua. Mungkinkah itu adalah senyuman sejatimu?"

Oz hanya tersenyum. "Apakah kau sudah sepenuhnya pulih?"

"Ya. Dan sudah kubilang, istilah yang benar adalah _'power-up'._ Jangan lupakan itu!"

Alice kemudian menyadari bahwa Gilbert sedang menggendong Oz di punggungnya. Dia melompat dari tempat tidur, jelas bersemangat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Sepertinya itu menyenangkan!" seru Alice, yang langsung berlari agar bisa semakin mendekat pada mereka.

"Oz, sekarang giliranku!"

"Tidak!" Gilbert langsung menolak dan menarik dirinya lebih jauh untuk menghindar dari Alice.

Alice mulai melompat-lompat ke kiri dan kanan, berteriak nyaring. "Itu tidak adil!"

"Lihat situasinya dong, _Stupid Rabbit!_ Kenapa kau sangat tidak peka?!" teriak Gilbert tidak tahan lagi dengan kelakuan Alice.

"Turunkan aku dan biarkan Alice beralih tempat denganku."

Gilbert hanya bisa menghela nafas, lalu dengan hati-hati membaringkan Oz ke tempat tidur.

"Istirahatlah, Oz! Aku akan meminta bantuan Liam untuk mencarikan dokter untukmu," ujar Gilbert sambil menutupi tubuh Oz dengan selimut.

"Itu tidak perlu," sahut Oz dengan suara lirih.

"Tentu saja itu perlu! Kau terlihat sangat pucat dan lemah!"

Oz bergelung di dalam selimutnya dan kembali terbatuk-batuk. Sebelah tangannya memegang dadanya.

"Aku akan segera kembali," ujar Gilbert pula. Alice memandang Gilbert dan Oz kebingungan.

Gilbert kemudian membungkukkan badannya. "Ayo naik, _Baka Usagi!"_

" _Yosh!"_ seru Alice yang langsung menaiki bahu Gilbert.

.

Setelah membawa Alice untuk beberapa waktu, Gilbert kembali dan mulai merawat Oz. Ia memeriksa suhu tubuh Oz yang ternyata sangat panas dan meletakan handuk basah yang sudah dibasahi air di dahi Oz. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu diketuk.

"Gilbert _-sama_ , saya sudah membawakan dokter untuk memeriksa keadaan Oz _-sama."_

"Masuklah, Liam!"

Oz membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Ia mengerutkan kening karena sosok Gilbert, Liam, dan dokter yang dibawa Liam nampak buram. Kepalanya benar-benar terasa sakit dan tubuhnya masih gemetar karena kedinginan.

"Ini dr. Angelo. Beliau adalah dokter pribadi Rufus _-sama,"_ ujar Liam memperkenalkan.

Oz hanya tersenyum lemah. Dokter itu membalas senyuman Oz dan langsung mengeluarkan peralatan medisnya. Ia membuka kancing piyama Oz satu persatu, dan menemukan sebuah tanda yang berbentuk jam di dada Oz, namun karena dia hanya masyarakat civil biasa, ia tidak bertanya macam-macam dan berpikir bahwa mungkin itu hanya tato biasa. Ia kemudian mulai memeriksa kondisi Oz. Ia memegang tangan Oz dan memeriksa denyut nadinya, mengukur tensi darahnya, lalu menempelkan stetoskop di dada Oz.

Gilbert dan Liam memandang tanda kontraktor illegal di dada Oz dengan ekspresi cemas sekaligus terkejut. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa segel jarum jam itu sudah bergerak hingga setengahnya.

"Apakah kau memiliki riwayat penyakit asma?" tanya dr. Angelo pada Oz.

"Ya, waktu aku masih kecil."

"Saat itu umur berapa?"

"Dua belas."

"Kalau sekarang?"

"Dua lima _… Etto…_ maksudku, lima belas tahun."

"Sebelumnya tidak pernah kambuh?"

Oz menggeleng.

" _Sou desu ne_ , rupanya penyakitmu kambuh setelah tiga tahun."

Oz terkejut, begitu juga dengan Gilbert. "Maksud anda, Oz bukan sakit flu dan demam biasa?"

Dokter itu menggeleng. "Ini gejala asma. Oz _-kun_ pasti terlalu memforsir tubuhnya selama ini, terutama hari ini."

"Aku akan menuliskan resep untukmu. Oz _-kun_ , kau harus _bedrest_ sampai kondisi kesehatanmu benar-benar pulih dan jangan terlalu memaksakan diri!"

" _Arigatou,"_ gumam Oz.

Dokter Angelo kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gilbert dan Liam. "Sebaiknya berikan Oz _-kun_ pakaian yang hangat dan tebal! Jangan mengompresnya dengan air dingin, tetapi dengan air hangat!"

"Kami mengerti," kata Liam. Dokter Angelo hanya mengangguk kemudian kembali mengancingkan piyama Oz dan selanjutnya mulai menuliskan resep obat untuk Oz.

Gilbert lekas berjalan menuju lemari Oz dan mencari _sweater_. Dokter Angelo menyerahkan kertas bertuliskan resep obat itu pada Liam dan menyuruh Liam untuk segera membelikan obat-obatan tersebut di apotek. Sebelum Liam pergi, dr. Angelo memberinya sebuah pesan.

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu lekas hubungi saya lagi."

"Baik, Angelo _-sensei."_

Liam lekas meninggalkan kamar Oz untuk pergi ke Apotek. Dokter Angelo kembali menoleh pada Oz saat ia kembali terbatuk-batuk. Sebelah tangan Oz memegangi dadanya dan sebelah tangannya yang lain memegangi perutnya. Kali ini batuk Oz jauh lebih parah dari sebelum-sebelumnya, dan Gilbert langsung berlari menghampirinya.

"Oz, ada apa?"

"Gil _*cough*_ aku… _*cough*_ mau muntah… hhh…"

Gilbert segera mengambil baskom berisi air dingin yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mengompres Oz dan langsung mendekatkan baskon tersebut ke mulut Oz. Oz langsung memuntahkan isi perutnya. Gilbert tidak tahan melihatnya, Oz terlihat sangat menderita. Setelah Oz berhenti muntah-muntah, Gilbert memegang tangan Oz.

" _So cold…"_ gumam Oz selirih bisikan.

Gilbert lekas melapisi piyama Oz dengan _sweater_ tebal yang tadi ditemukannya di lemari. Lalu, menyelimuti Oz lagi hingga leher.

Dokter Angelo kembali memeriksa kondisi Oz, lalu menyuntik Oz dengan obat. Oz mulai tenang dan ia pun tertidur. "Obat itu akan membuatnya merasa lebih baik."

" _Arigatou, Angelo-sensei."_

"Sebaiknya cepat siapkan air hangat dan handuk baru untuk mengompresnya karena demamnya sangat tinggi! Kalau dibiarkan bisa berakibat fatal."

Gilbert mengangguk. Ia menyiapkan handuk kecil yang baru. Lalu lekas pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil baskom baru dan air hangat.

Dokter Angelo memandang Oz lagi. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat dan penuh dengan keringat dingin. Oz juga terlihat kesulitan bernafas. Setelah Gilbert kembali, dr. Angelo pun undur diri. Ketika ia sudah keluar kamar ia mendapati seorang gadis yang tengah bersandar di dinding. Gadis itu juga menangis.

"Ada apa, nak?"

"Namaku bukan 'nak' tapi Alice."

"Oh, jadi namamu Alice? Ada apa? Apa kau merasa sakit?"

Alice menggeleng. "Apa Oz baik-baik saja?"

"Saat ini tidak, tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir Alice _-chan_. Oz _-kun_ pasti akan kembali sehat seperti semula."

"Berapa lama?"

"Mungkin sekitar satu minggu."

"Satu minggu itu berapa lama?"

"Setelah bulan di atas langit menunjukan dirinya sebanyak 6 atau tujuh kali."

"Maksudmu sama seperti pada saat Oz kembali dari mansion tuan botak?"

"Tuan botak?"

"Namanya Ritatsu _-sama_ atau apalah."

"Ya, mungkin!" jawab dr. Angelo meskipun ia tidak paham apa yang Alice bicarakan.

"Jadilah anak yang baik dan jangan mengganggunya dulu! Biarkan Oz _-kun_ istirahat total supaya dia cepat sembuh!" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum dan membelai rambut Alice.

Alice jadi teringat ketika Oscar melakukan hal seperti ini pada Oz dan Gilbert. Dia pun tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

Dokter Angelo pamit pada Alice dan segera meninggalkan mansion. Ia menyimpulkan bahwa Oz adalah anak bangsawan kaya raya karena di gedung ini ada banyak sekali pengawal yang mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan Liam. Ketika Liam mendatangi rumahnya beberapa waktu lalu, pemuda itu juga memberinya banyak uang dan sebagai gantinya dia memintanya untuk tidak banyak bertanya hal-hal yang tidak penting setelah bertemu dengan Oz nanti. Liam juga menyuruhnya untuk merahasiakan kedatangannya ke mansion ini pada siapun. Ia berjanji pada Liam akan tutup mulut, dan meyakinkanya bahwa dirinya dapat dipercaya… lagipula dia adalah dokter pribadi keluarga Barma dan ia juga tahu bahwa Rufus Barma adalah orang penting, jadi dia tidak berani berbuat macam-macam.

Gilbert menemui Alice dan memintanya untuk tidur di kamar lain. Alice mencoba mengerti dan dia pun memutuskan untuk menemui Sharon. Gilbert kembali ke kamar Oz dan merawatnya hingga larut malam.

ooOOoo

.

.

 _ **Hari kedua, 07:25 a.m**_

Oz terbangun dan mendapati Gilbert tertidur di kursi di samping tempat tidurnya dengan posisi tidur yang nampak tidak nyaman.

"Gil!" panggil Oz, mengabaikan tenggorokkannya yang terasa terbakar.

Gilbert membuka matanya dan tersenyum pada Oz. "Kau sudah bangun?"

"Hn."

"Break bilang, siang nanti akan ada rapat penting antar kepala keluarga ke-empat bangsawan. Jadi _Lady_ Sharon meminta kita untuk tinggal di mansion keluarga Rainsworth untuk sementara waktu."

" _Wakatta_. Kapan kita akan berangkat?"

"Setelah kau selesai makan dan minum obat. Kalau begitu kau tunggu sebentar, aku akan membuatkan bubur yang enak untukmu."

" _Arigatou, Gil."_

Gilbert sudah pergi dan Oz meremas seprainya. Ia tidak bisa banyak bergerak karena ia merasa tubuhnya begitu berat dan lemas. _'Sial, seluruh tubuhku sakit dan terasa dingin dalam waktu bersamaan. Kepalaku juga sangat pusing. Kenapa penyakitku bisa kambuh, padahal itu sudah lama sekali?!'_

Ketika Gilbert kembali, ia mendapati Oz sudah tertidur lagi. Ia pun lekas membangunkannya.

"Oz!"

" _Um.. Gil… *cough* doshita no?"_

"Kau harus makan dulu, lalu minum obat dan setelah itu kita akan segera berangkat, _okay?"_

Oz mengangguk dan tersenyum lemah.

" _Say 'a-h'…!"_ intruksi Gilbert. Oz pun membuka mulutnya lalu Gilbert menyuapinya perlahan-lahan. Namun Gilbert mendesah kecewa ketika Oz tidak mau menghabiskan buburnya.

"Kau harus menghabiskannya Oz!"

Oz hanya menggeleng, Gilbert menyerah. Ia tidak ingin memaksa Oz lagi. Ia pun menyiapkan obat-obatan yang sudah dibelikan oleh Liam dan menyuruh Oz untuk meminumnya. Oz mengangguk, ia menuruti Gilbert karena ia ingin cepat-cepat sembuh agar tidak merepotkan semua orang lagi. Setelah Oz meminum obatnya, mereka berdua segera bersiap-siap untuk berangkat. Mereka harus secepatnya meninggalkan Markas Pandora sebelum Bernard Nightray dan yang lainnya datang.

Di dalam kereta kuda, Oz terus menggigil. Ia gemetar dan terus batuk-batuk sepanjang perjalanan meskipun dia sudah mengenakan sweater tebal, syal, dan juga selimut. Gilbert berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membuat Oz merasa nyaman. Ia juga bisa merasakan kalau demam Oz naik lagi, padahal dini hari tadi demamnya sudah turun.

Satu jam kemudian, mereka tiba di halaman depan Mansion keluarga Rainsworth yang sangat luas. Baru saja Oz turun dari dalam kereta, ia mengeluh pusing sekaligus mual dan langsung memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Lalu, tidak lama kemudian Oz langsung pingsan. Gilbert lekas menggendong Oz _bridal style._ Ia mengigit bibir, menyadari bahwa sakit Oz bertambah parah.

Gilbert berjalan secepat mungkin, ia harus segera membawa Oz ke dalam ruangan yang hangat. Seorang pelayan membukakan pintu untuknya dan membimbingnya ke sebuah kamar. Setelah memasuki kamar tersebut Gilbert segera membaringkan Oz di tempat tidur. Ia kemudian segera menyiapkan baskom berisi air hangat dan handuk kecil. Gilbert membasahi handuk tersebut lalu mengompres Oz.

Break memasuki kamar setelah diberitahu oleh seorang pelayan kalau Gilbert dan Oz sudah datang. "Kudengar dari pelayan, Oz _-kun_ tidak sadarkan diri."

"Ya, dia pingsan."

"Sharon sudah menyuruh seseorang untuk memanggil dokter pribadi Shelly _-sama."_

"Hn. Tolong ampaikan terimakasihku padanya!"

"Nampaknya penyakitnya lumayan parah?"

Gilbert mengangguk lemah. "Waktu dia berumur 12 tahun kondisinya bahkan sempat kritis. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Oz mengidap asma. Dokter Lawrence mengatakan bahwa pemicunya adalah faktor psikologis dan kelelahan yang menumpuk. Oz memang terlihat sangat stres dan tertekan setelah dia tahu kalau Zai _-sama_ membencinya. Itu adalah kesalahanku… seandainya aku tidak ikut campur, dia pasti tidak akan menderita dan merasa kesepian."

" _Abyss_ bisa mengacaukan arus waktu. Meskipun Oz _-kun_ menghilang selama 10 tahun, ketika dia kembali tubuhnya tetap tubuh bocah berusia 15 tahun. Selain itu kekuatan _B-Rabbit_ setara dengan kekuatan _Mad Hatter_ milikku. Hal yang wajar jika kekuatan yang begitu besar itu membebani tubuhnya. Kudengar terjadi kekacauan saat Alice sakit."

"Ya, tiba-tiba muncul ratusan Alice kecil. Mereka menyerangku dan juga staf Pandora."

"Hal itu mungkin juga mempengaruhi Oz, apalagi segel jam itu sudah membentuk setengah lingkaran. Bukankah begitu _Raven?_ "

"Benar."

Ketika keduanya masih berdiskusi, seseorang mengetuk pintu.

"Xerxes _-sama, dr._ Hans sudah datang."

"Persilakan beliau masuk!"

Dokter itu pun masuk dan memeriksa kondisi Oz. Ia melakukan tindakan medis seperti memberi pasien suntikan obat dan lain-lain.

"Setelah dia siuman nanti, cepat beritahu aku… karena akan lebih efektif jika mengobatinya pada saat ia dalam keadan sadar!"

"Siap!" tegas Break. Dokter Hans pun undur diri.

"Cepat sekali dokter itu datangnya," komentar Gilbert.

"Hans memang tinggal di sini. Sejak Shelly _-sama_ sering sakit-sakitan… Cheryl _-sama_ meminta Hans untuk tetap tinggal didekatnya, dengan begitu dia bisa berjaga-jaga jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Setelah Shelly _-sama_ meninggal, Hans memutuskan untuk mengabdi pada keluarga Rainsworth."

Gilbert mengangguk mengerti. Ia kemudian melirik Oz lagi dan kembali mengompresnya.

.

 _ **09:00 a.m**_

"Sharon, kapan Oz akan bermain lagi denganku?" tanya Alice nampak bosan.

Sharon yang sedang membaca sebuah _novel romance_ favoritnya, memberi tanda pada halaman terakhir yang ia baca lalu menutup buku tersebut dan menghampiri Alice.

"Alice _-chan_ kau harus belajar bersabar. Setelah Oz _-sama_ sehat, kalian bisa bersenang-senang lagi."

"…tapi ini sudah lama sekali."

"Itu kan menurut Alice _-chan._ Ini baru dua hari sejak Oz _-sama_ jatuh sakit."

"Tidak bisakah Oz bermain denganku sebentar saja?"

Sharon menggeleng. "Kondisinya masih sangat lemah, kau tidak boleh memaksanya. Dia masih butuh banyak istirahat. Bukankah ketika kau sakit, Oz _-sama_ merawatmu dengan sabar? Kau juga bersabarlah, Alice-chan!"

" _Wakatta!"_ ujar Alice dan Sharon pun tersenyum.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11:53 ketika Oz siuman. Gilbert tersenyum kepadanya kemudian mengukur suhu tubuh Oz. Ia menghela nafas lega karena demam Oz sudah turun beberapa derajat. Oz juga sudah tidak menggigil kedinginan seperti tadi pagi.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu Oz?"

"Aku _*cough*…_ sudah _*cough*…_ mendingan _*cough*…_ Gil."

"Aku sudah membuatkanmu bubur. Makan siang dulu ya, lalu minum obatmu!"

"Aku tidak mau _*cough*…_ makan, paling _*cough*…_ nanti aku akan * _cough*…_ memuntahkannya lagi."

"…tapi obat-obatan itu harus diminum sesudah makan, Oz."

"Merepotkan _*cough*.._! Aku tidak lapar _*cough*…"_

"Walau begitu kau harus tetap makan, akan aku ambilkan bubur gandumnya dulu di dapur!" tegas Gilbert.

Gilbert kembali sambil membawa sebuah nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas air mineral. Ia menawarkan diri untuk menyuapi Oz lagi, tapi Oz menolak dengan halus.

"Kali ini _…*cough*…_ aku bisa _*cough*…_ melakukannya sendiri Gil *cough*..! Berikan mangkuknya padaku!"

Gilbert menyerahkan mangkuk itu pada Oz. Oz menyuapkan sesendok bubur ke dalam mulutnya. Ia terus mengulang hal itu beberapa kali lalu meletakkan mangkuk tersebut di atas meja.

"Lagi-lagi kau tidak menghabiskannya!" Gilbert menggelengkan kepala.

"Setidaknya aku sudah memakannya _*cough*..!_ Ah ya, _*cough*…_ di mana Alice?"

"Dia sedang berada di kamar _Lady_ Sharon. Nampaknya mereka berdua semakin akrab. Nah, sekarang minum obatnya!" Gil menyodorkan obat-obatan tersebut pada Oz yang langsung meminumnya.

"Untuk makan malam nanti… kau harus menghabiskan buburnya, _okay?"_

"Cerewet!"

Sebelum Oz melanjutkan protesnya, Break datang diikuti seorang pria paruh baya yang sepertinya adalah seorang dokter kalau dilihat dari pakaian yang dikenakannya.

"Oz _-kun,_ dr. Hans akan memeriksamu lagi!" ujar Break sambil menunjukan _eyes smile-_ nya.

Oz mengangguk paham dan dr. Hans pun mulai memeriksa denyut nadinya yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan mengukur tekanan darahnya.

Dokter Hans mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan mengenai gejala-gejala yang Oz rasakan dan ia menjawab pertanyaan dr. Hans apa adanya.

"Lalu, apa tubuhmu masih terasa sakit?"

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu aku akan memijatmu."

"Memijatku?"

"Ya, untuk melancarakan peredaran darahmu sekaligus membuatmu merasa lebih baik. Bukankah kau masih merasa sesak nafas?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah, buka pakaianmu dan luruskan badanmu!"

Oz mengikuti semua intruksi dr. Hans dan dokter itu pun mulai memijat badannya. Dokter Hans memijatnya kurang lebih selama 45 menit. Pijatan dr. Hans benar-benar membuat tubuhnya terasa lebih ringan dan nyaman. Ia sudah bisa benafas dengan normal lagi. Awalnya memang terasa sakit saat dr. Hans memijatnya hingga ia berteriak berkali-kali dan mengagetkan Gilbert. Namun setelah hampir selesai, Oz merasa jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya dan dia langsung tertidur. Kali ini ekspresi Oz saat sedang tidur terlihat lebih baik. Tidak ada lagi erangan kesakitan ataupun nafas memburu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Gilbert berterimakasih pada dr. Hans.

Saat makan malam, Oz bahkan menghabiskan buburnya. Namun pada saat tengah malam, Oz bermimpi buruk dan demamnya kembali, bahkan kali ini suhunya lebih tinggi dari sebelum-sebelumya. Oz terbangun dengan keringat dingin yang bercucuran dan ia tidak bisa kembali tidur karena kepalanya terasa sakit. Tenggorokannya terasa terbakar. Dengan susah payah, Oz meraih gelas berisi air mineral di atas meja dan langsung meminumnya sampai habis.

Menjelang dini hari tubuhnya terasa begitu dingin seolah ia sedang berada di kutub utara. Oz pun terbatuk-batuk tanpa henti. Lagi, dadanya terasa sakit setiap kali ia terbatuk keras.

Suara batuk Oz membangunkan Gilbert yang tertidur lelap di kamar sebelah. Gilbert yang panik dengan tergesa langsung keluar dari kamarnya dan masuk ke kamar Oz. Ia mendapati Oz tengah terbatuk-batuk dengan badan gemetar.

Gilbert mendudukkan Oz agar frekuensi batuknya tidak terlalu sering. Ia kemudian mengusap-ngusap punggung Oz untuk menenangkannya. Gilbert bisa melihat wajah Oz terlihat sangat pucat, berkeringat, dan bibirnya membiru. Ia pun lekas mengeluarkan _sweater_ tebal dan beberapa selimut tambahan. Gilbert membantu Oz memakai _sweater-_ nya, kemudian menyelimuti Oz dengan beberapa selimut tambahan.

" _Gomen na Gil *cough*…_ aku selalu saja _*cough*…_ menyusahkanmu seperti ini _*cough*… *cough*_ …" kata Oz dengan suara lemah dan terputus-putus karena batuk.

"Tidak Oz, kau sama sekali tidak merepotkan!" sahut Gilbert mendorong tubuh Oz pelan. Setelah membaringkan Oz di atas kasur, ia pun berbaring di sampingnya.

"Gil…Hh… Ugh! Perutku dan dadaku terbakar seperti ada pisau yang menusuk di dalamnya. Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Sstt, tidak usah berbicara lagi! Saat ini kau juga pasti sangat kedinginan, bukan?" tanya Gil sambil membelai kepala Oz lembut. Ia menatap _mata green emerald_ Oz. Oz sendiri menatap mata _gold_ Gilbert dan mengangguk lemah.

ooOOoo

.

.

 _ **Hari ketiga, 06:41 a.m.**_

 _Oz berbaring di kasur, berpikir tentang bagaimana dinginnya ia merasa. Ia menggigil walaupun seluruh tubuhnya sudah tertutup selimut tebal. Wajahnya sangat pucat dan ia bermandikan keringat dingin._

' _It is cold. So cold.'_

" _Gil…"_

 _Oz kemudian menyadari bahwa ia hanyalah sendirian di kamarnya yang sunyi. Tidak ada seorang pun yang menemaninya._

' _I am stupid. There's no reason he would be here, after all.'_

' _Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk! Ughh…"_

' _Aku tidak ingin Gil tertular penyakitku. Aku memaksanya untuk pergi meskipun dia tidak ingin.'_

' _Mereka semua nampak bersemangat karena sudah lama sekali kami tidak pergi keluar bersama-sama. Aku menyesal. Aku telah mengacaukan semuanya sehingga acara itu harus dibatalkan.'_

' _Aku sungguh bodoh. Aku membuat Ada dan Gil menangis. Aku juga membuat mereka berdua—Paman Oscar, dan terutama Ayah marah.'_

' _Aku benar-benar bodoh, sungguh bodoh. Kenapa aku malah berakhir seperti ini? Semua orang pasti terkejut!'_

' _Bodoh! Aku menyesal. Aku benar-benar minta maaf.'_

 _._

" _I'm so—"_ Oz mendadak bangun dan menyadari bahwa ia baru saja bermimpi tentang masa lalunya.

' _A Dream…?'_

Oz menghela nafas berat. Ia sesak nafas. Kelopak mata dan tenggorakannya terasa panas. Ia tidak bisa memfokuskan pandangannya pada satu titik karena semua hal disekelilingnya terlihat buram.

Break dan Sharon memasuki ruangan. Break mengacungkan kedua tangannya ke udara dan tersenyum lebar.

"Oz _-kun,_ apakah kau terlalu memaksakan diri bekerja dan _collapse?_ Itu sama sekali tidak keren! Ah, jangan-jangan semalam kau membaca buku sampai pagi lagi ya, dan kau lupa menutup jendela seperti beberapa hari sebelumnya? Oz _-kun_ kau benar-benar anak nakal!"

"Break! Jangan berbicara pada Oz _-sama_ seperti itu? Ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk menggodanya!" tegur Sharon.

Oz hanya melirik mereka sekilas, bernafas berat, dan menyebut nama mereka pelan.

"Break!"

" _Sharon-chan!"_

Sharon memerhatikan wajah Oz yang terlihat pucat pasi dan penuh dengan keringat dingin. Pipinya juga nampak memerah karena demam dan nafasnya terengah-engah.

" _Sorry. Looks like your condition is a lot more serious than I though!"_ ujar Break dengan wajah ceria.

Oz hanya tertawa. "Ahaha..."

Ia kemudian merintih sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

" _Shortly after… I came down with a fever. I'm really… sorry…*cough*…*cough*…"_

"Itu benar-benar menjengkelkan, karena aku sakit… tadi malam aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur dan hal itu sama sekali tidak membantu _*cough*…."_

" _Ah… but even if I hadn't came down with a fever… I'd still- *cough*… *cough*… *hack cough*… ugh!"_

Oz tidak bisa melanjutkan apa yang ingin dia katakan saat serangan batuknya lagi-lagi tidak dapat ia atasi. Ia meringis kesakitan sambil mencengkram dadanya yang tersembunyi di balik selimut tebal. Sebelah tangannya yang lain meremas bagian atas ujung selimut tersebut.

Sharon dan Break saling pandang. _'He is clearly becoming timid,'_ pikir mereka dalam hati.

' _Aku tidak hanya menyusahkan Gil dan Alice, tetapi juga semua orang di Pandora. Adapun mengenai penyebab dari penyakitku, aku mendapatkan akibat dari tingkah laku ku sendiri. Seharusnya sejak awal kuceritakan pada Gil, bukannya menyembunyikannya seperti dulu. Lagi-lagi aku mengulangi kesalahan yang sama.'_

' _Oh My God! Ughh… I feel dizzy. And my chest hurt so much.'_

Sharon dan Break kemudian memutuskan apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya. Break terkejut untuk mengetahui bahwa ia harus mengambil bagian di dalamnya juga.

" _Huh? Me aswell?"_

"Tentu saja! Ayo kita lakukan sekarang juga, Break!"

" _There's no helping it, right?"_

" _Just do it!"_ tegas Sharon.

Sharon dan Break kemudian menempelkan dahi mereka pada Oz untuk menguji suhu tubuhnya. Oz bingung dan kaget, sontak ia membuka kedua matanya.

" _Whoa!_ A-pa i-ni? Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

"Ini adalah mantra sihir ajaib untuk membuatmu merasa lebih baik, Oz _-sama."_

Break menambahkan. "Itu adalah sihir yang diturunkan langsung dari Ibu Sharon, Shelly _-sama."_

Gil berjalan menghampiri mereka sambil membawa nampan berisi semangkuk bubur, satu poci air mineral dan gelas, sementara Alice duduk di pundaknya. Ia terlihat imut seperti biasa.

"Kalian berdua! Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Oz?"

Sharon dan Break kembali berdiri tegak dan memandang Gilbert dan Alice.

"Kami bukannya mau mencium Oz _-sama_ atau semacamnya, kok. Tidak perlu cemburu begitu," goda Sharon.

"Yup! Kau sendiri, ada apa dengan penampilanmu itu?" sahut Break mempertanyaan mengapa Gilbert menggendong Alice.

"Tutup mulutmu!"

" _Mou ii,_ kalian berdua tenanglah! Jangan menganggu Oz _-sama!"_

' _Alice terlihat senang di atas pundak Gil. She is so cute,'_ pikir Oz.

Gilbert kemudian menurunkan Alice dari pundaknya dan mendekat pada Oz yang menatap mereka dengan setengah terpejam. "Oz, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

" _Ah… yeah… I'm fine—"_

Gilbert meletakkan tangannya di dahi Oz untuk mengecek suhu tubuhnya.

" _Gil's hand… it's big and cold,"_ gumam Oz dalam hati.

" _This feels nice…"_ lanjut Oz sambil tersenyum.

"Oz!" panggil Alice.

Oz dan Gilbert mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Alice.

"Oz! Oz! Oz!" panggil Alice ceria sambil memegang sendok yang sudah diisi penuh dengan sesuap bubur.

" _Here, say A-h~!"_ ujarnya sebelum ia mendorong sesendok bubur ke dalam mulut Oz dengan kasar.

Tentu saja Oz yang kaget langsung tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk keras.

"Apa yang kau pikir kau lakukan, _Stupid Rabbit?"_ teriak Gil yang kemudian melirik Oz khawatir. _"You okay, Oz?"_

"Apa kau bilang? Aku hanya ingin membalas budi," jelas Alice dengan wajah polos.

" _Return the favour in a different way!"_ bentak Gilbert.

" _Saying something like that~ It really makes me want to do this 'A-h' thing with Oz-kun,"_ goda Break.

" _NO!"_ tegas Gilbert.

" _Oh my. If that's the case than, shall I do this 'A-h' thing with Oz-sama?"_

" _Like I was saying! I should be the one to feed him just like usual_!" teriak Gilbert. Ia benar-benar sudah hampir kehilangan kesabaran melihat tingkah Alice, Break dan Sharon.

" _I was the one who had Oz go 'A-H'! That's why, this same method is the best way to return the favour,"_ Alice membenarkan.

" _Shut up, Stupid Rabbit!"_

"Heh! Hahaha…" ujar Oz yang kemudian mulai tertawa histeris, membuat Sharon dan yang lainnya menatapnya heran.

"O… Oz..? Is there something the matter?"

" _Nope~ Nothing really?!"_

Oz kembali memejamkan kedua matanya dan tersenyum bahagia. Ia senang sekali mempunyai teman-teman seperti mereka.

' _It is warm..!'_

 _ **.**_

 _ **OWARI**_

 _ **.**_

A _/n: Hi, minna-san! Fanfiction ini adalah_ _ **Remake**_ _dari_ _ **Pandora Hearts ~Caucus Race~ Volume 1: Golden Drops.**_ _Saya membaca light novel karya Mochizuki-sensei ini di wikia. Tulisannya menggunakan Bahasa Inggris, jadi saya putuskan untuk menerjemahkannya ke dalam Bahasa Indonesia. Cerita aslinya sih sebenarnya tidak sepanjang ini, tetapi karena saya me-remake nya menjadi sebuah fanfiction… saya menambahkan sedikit deskripsi dan beberapa scene tambahan._ _Semoga kalian suka! :D_

 _Mind to Review. Arigatou. ^^_


End file.
